


Monster

by FizzyCustard



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Dark!Thorin, Dragon Sickness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyCustard/pseuds/FizzyCustard
Summary: Thorin is turning into a hideous beast, his physical form being devoured by his innate greed for gold. However, there is one piece of the old Thorin left, the one thing that is helping him cling to his former self: you. Can your love for Thorin break the curse? (Originally posted on Tumblr)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is currently being posted on Tumblr at my blog fizzyxcustard.tumblr.com. The chapters are in smaller snippets on Tumblr.

Every time Thorin caught sight of his reflection, he saw what a monstrous man he’d become. Greed, power, hunger had all consumed the once mighty King Under the Mountain. Gold and sparkling gems, all colours of the rainbow, was all he cared about. Thror’s treasure hoard had mounted even higher. Thorin would demand more, and every day wagons and carts came rolling into the main halls, all of the contents freshly mined. Miners worked day and night, under stress by the commands of their King. 

The King was now ugly, a physical representation of what was festering in his heart and mind. He hardly slept or ate, often venturing down into the grand halls beneath his throne and there he would sit amongst the treasures, his blue eyes turning darker and darker. 

No one dared question Thorin’s authority and no one had seem him now for over six weeks. 

Thorin stood in front of a full length dress mirror in his bed chamber, disgusted by what he saw. Black, lifeless eyes had become the focus of his face, eclipsing his once beautiful, silver blue depths. Sharp, cruel and twisted horns protruded from his head. And his hands had become gnarled, tipped with black claws. And each day a few extra scales had begun to appear on his arms. 

There was only one piece of Thorin left which had not been corrupted by his unrelenting hunger for gold. That was the realisation of his ugliness, which meant that you would never love him. Nights were cold, harbouring dark shadowed thoughts. The odd few hours of sleep that Thorin would have and he would dream of you; you were naked, hands and feet bound, sat atop a pile of gold. Another treasure to be claimed. He would wake in the twilight hours, having climaxed over himself, and all of this just at the thought of possessing you. 

***

You had been living in Erebor for the past year, your home being worlds away and it being impossible for you to go back. Prior to taking up residence within the Dwarf kingdom and you had met Thorin and his Company of travelling Dwarves on the road, after finding yourself in this other world, so far from your own. They had become your family, treating you as one of their own. But now that Thorin was King, you felt an even greater divide between you and him. 

Every day and you enquired with Dwalin and Balin if Thorin had been seen, but always the same answer. He had become a ghost, only a deep and harsh voice behind closed doors that shouted demands. 

One night and you walked the cold halls of the underground kingdom, still in awe of its beauty and the craftsmanship that had gone into to creating such a grand place. 

You pulled your robe in around yourself, fighting away the biting cold. Your head was pounding with the lack of sleep and your worries for the King. Often you would cry for him and say a prayer, hoping that you would see him again. 

The halls seemed to have become even colder each day, looking abandoned as less guards roamed the nearer you got to the main halls. No one dared venture down there, until that night. 

You stood on the balcony and looked down, the overwhelming shine of the gold hitting you in the face, almost blinding you. It had become a vast ocean, immovable. In your chest you felt an ache, an ache that told you how deeply you felt for the King and how scared you were of his demise amongst the treasure. 

All of this, and for what? This god forsaken hoard had completely destroyed a once bold, beautiful and proud man, rendering him to just a disembodied voice amongst his people. 

You sobbed, whispering his name between hitches of breath. 

Unbeknownst to you, a figure stood in the shadows behind you. He grit his teeth, angered by your sheer cheek and defiance, but the whisper of the name on your breath caused a stir. 

Quickly, he turned and dashed away. 

 _What was that?_ You heard quick footsteps like someone running and broke from your current thoughts of desperation, turning and looking out of the doorway behind you, searching for whoever had been there. Nothing. No one. 

***

You were sure that someone had been following you; down every dark hallway, around every shadowed corner, and you heard footsteps and quickened breaths. It made you on edge, uneasy, and eventually you stopped venturing out of your bed chamber after the sun had set. 

Each day as you carried out your duties, heading to the bed chambers for cleaning, you would look down from the balcony and watch as the piles of gold grew higher. Huge jewels; rubies, sapphires, opals, diamonds, all sparkled under the golden light. You couldn’t deny that it was breathtaking. And a pair of eyes would watch you closely from the darkness of the adjoining hallways, wanting to give you all of those spectacular jewels, set in gold and silver. The figure would reach forward, imagining touching you and see the sharp claws on his hands, reminding him of the disgusting creature he was turning into. 

One day, whilst carrying out your duties, you wandered down the hallway which led to the main royal quarters. Thorin’s room was down here. With a heavy, thundering heart and shaking hands, you continued on walking. The air seemed to have become so tight in your throat and you gasped. 

You missed him more than anything and wanted to know that he was well. Just to catch sight of his regal, majestic form that had always took your breath. Whatever had happened to him? Rumours had spread that he wasn’t even in the mountain and had fled with a lover. Who would that lover be? Surely the Thorin you admired and even loved would not leave his people. In all the time you had known the Dwarf King, he had shown nothing but loyalty and commitment to his kingdom. Nothing could make him leave. 

The latch on the door was stone cold beneath your hand. And then you noticed that door was not quite shut. You whispered his name, hoping that he would hear you, but also praying he wouldn’t. 

You pushed the door open and instantly felt stale air hit you. It made you gag, mixed with rotting food. All around you was complete darkness. No candlelight. Nothing. The further you pushed the door open and the more light shone into the room, illuminating the complete disarray that the bed chamber had become. Clothing everywhere, stacks of books, empty plates and goblets on almost every surface. 

You moved further inside, holding your hand to your face, to try and stop the foul smells penetrating any further. 

Tears streamed down your cheeks at the sight of Thorin’s isolation and returning madness. You wanted to take all of the weight from him, wipe the slate clean and give him hope again. But of course he would never consider you as anything special in his life. 

You noticed that sheets had been tossed over a tall piece of furniture at the side of the room. So you approached it and pulled back the sheet, seeing a mirror beneath it. Why ever would Thorin cover his mirror? Did he not see the beauty of his own form? 

Suddenly the door behind you slammed shut, succumbing you to complete darkness. You jumped, crying out in terror. 

Someone was in the room with you; you could sense their presence. And then you head their heavy breathing. The hairs on the back of your neck stood to attention and goosebumps rose on your flesh. The malevolent presence felt as though it were sweeping around you, taking you into the darkness with it, devouring you. 

“Help me,” you whispered to yourself. 

Then you felt the edge of something sharp drift up your bare arm, terrifying you, but also causing a surge of an unknown pleasure to trickle down your limb like sparks of electrical current. Hot breath wafted across your neck and you felt your hair pushed aside. 

“My beauty,” said the presence, its deep voice melting within you. You knew that voice. However could you not know that voice? Lips were on your neck, suckling your warm skin. 

You whispered his name, the whisper mixing with groans of sheer pleasure. Arousal was burning so hot, becoming wild within you. Self control was almost impossible now. “I want to see you,” you said again, swallowing hard. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is becoming a lot more explicit in its content and all warnings have been mentioned in the tags.

You were trapped, in every way you could be trapped. Darkness surrounded you and all you could focus on was Thorin’s breathing against you and his deep, velvet voice which swept around you, melting into your very core. “I want to see you,” you said again, turning around on instinct. But still, you could not see him. 

“No,” he growled. “I want you to _feel_ me. Feel me, taste me…” His voice had a seductive edge, one that you had never heard before. And instantly you felt your body react to him; warmth and lust pooled from the pit of your stomach to between your legs, setting up a throbbing. 

Then his lips were on your neck and you moaned; his beard tickled your skin and the tip of his tongue traced along the curve of your neck onto your shoulder. Beads of sweat were lapped up by his tongue, and he revelled in the salty taste and warmth. 

His hand began searching, lifting up the hem of your dress. Your body was on fire, combusting. All you could do was rest your body against him and let the feelings wash you away into a sea of ecstasy. 

Suddenly, you felt your arms being pulled behind your back. You yelped in pain. “What are you doing? Thorin?” you begged. “Please, stop it.” 

Something was being wrapped around your hands, tying them together. “Please stop it,” you begged again. “This isn’t you!” 

“This _is_ me!” he hissed. “It’s the part of me that everyone is too terrified to see.” 

What were those sharp things that kept drifting across your flesh? And as Thorin’s movements became harsher and quicker, you felt something scratch you. “Please, stop it,” you wept. “You’re hurting me.” 

“Keep pulling and I _will_ hurt you,” Thorin threatened. 

You felt yourself being pulled; the darkness around you made you stumble. Thorin hissed in frustration and pulled you along with more anger in his movements. Then you felt something being forced in your mouth, stifling your cries. 

Time seemed to stand still and all you felt was sheer terror fill your whole body. Was he going to kill you? Surely, even if in the grips of a mental breakdown, Thorin would not resort to murder! You knew him and there was no capacity in him to murder, unless out on the battlefield defending his own and homeland. 

You were dragged along a few feet and then felt something be placed over your head. All you could do was pray. But even prayer seemed futile. Your dear Thorin was consumed and darkness had taken him. 

Tears streamed down your face as you were pulled along awkwardly. Thorin’s legs would nudge you along and his hands were tight at your wrists, keeping your arms behind your back. “Don’t you dare make a sound!” he growled against your ear. 

Eternity. 

And then he stopped, releasing your aching wrists. Pain seemed to be screaming through every inch of you; you wrists, your legs, your head and your heart. What had he become? 

“Walk forward,” he demanded, then pulled the covering from your head and face. You winced against the bright light, forcing your eyes shut as you fought the battle for your sight. “Walk!” he hissed again. 

You obeyed and gradually opened your eyes, gasping at the sight of mountains of gold in front of you. You stumbled over the gold and gems, dropping to your knees. Still weeping, you groaned against the gag, mentally begging for some kind of release from this. 

Then heard something behind you, a tinkering sound that reminded you very much of a belt being unbuckled. You turned. 

Eyes wide, heart racing and terror holding you tight, you looked upon an ugly beast. Cruel horns, black eyes. There was no more sign of Thorin. Your King; your love. 

Clawed hands had reached down, removing his belt. 

If only you could scream. 

Thorin’s hot breath poured all over your face and chest and you sobbed, begging him to let you go. His hands were trailing over your body, grasping and clawing at you. “Please, stop this. I’m begging you. Don’t hurt me any more,” you wept. But he kept on licking you, groping you. His eyes were lifeless, shifting to and fro over your body, excited as to where he could get to next. Those horns on his head were twisted and gnarled, just like his mind had become. 

The sheer weight of him was something you knew you couldn’t move. Thorin was strong and his whole lower body seemed to have compressed you down into the gold beneath you. Coins and jewels dug into your back as you tried hard to move, scraping against course edges of the various minerals. 

“This isn’t you,” you gasped. “Thorin, please. Listen to me. See sense.” Your words meant nothing to him and his calloused hands, paired with sharp, brittle claws slipped up inside your dress. 

“The pinnacle of all my treasures,” he snarled at your ear, licking your lobe with his tongue. “You belong to me.” 

Terror was gripping you so tight now and you knew that there was no way you could escape him, no matter how hard to struggled. Could any words at all be a means to your escape? 

Thorin couldn’t wait any longer, feeling the aching start in his erection as it throbbed, wanting to be inside you. 

You cried out in pain as his claws scratched up the inside of your thigh, drawing blood. Your head was pounding, your chest so tight. “Oh, please. Don’t. I love you, Thorin….” Those words would always be truth, because this creature before you was not Thorin. It was a demonic thing which had possessed the Dwarf King, turning him cruel, angry and ugly.  

Thorin stopped suddenly and moved his head slowly away from you. And as you looked him in the eye, you saw the black, soulless depths begin to disappear and his beautiful silver blue orbs take their place. 

He saw the terror on your face and the scratches down your arms and legs and instantly recoiled back, dropping over himself to move away from you. 

“Thorin?” you whispered. Those beautiful eyes that you loved so much began to fill with tears and anguish. You moved closer to him. 

“Don’t come near me!” he demanded. 

“Please…” 

He saw your still bound hands and moved towards you, ripping the rope from your hands as quickly as possible and then shifted back away from you. 

“Stay away from me!” he shouted, bolting for the doorway. 

Your King disappeared out of sight, leaving nothing but the tinkering of falling, loose coins from his quick exit. You had to follow him, so you raced after him as quickly as you could, re-tracing the way back to his bed chamber. That was no doubt where he would go. 

You knocked on the door, calling his name frantically. “Don’t shut me out. Please. It wasn’t you. I know that.” If only you could make him see that you did not hold these actions against him; the mental break was not the true Thorin. 

“I told you to leave me. Go and get yourself treated of your wounds,” his voice boomed back. 

“I’m not going anywhere. My words to you are true and always will be. I love you.” 


End file.
